


Retail Therapy

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt Duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

"People suck!" Duo dropped into his chair, taking a long drink from his bottle of Mountain Dew. "I was late getting break because this /lady/ wanted me to pull four different bikes down for her and then she didn't even buy one."

"Sucks to be you." Trowa sipped his water, long legs stretched out in front of him. "That's why I don't stock. At least with doing maintenance the customers leave me alone most of the time."

"You're antisocial, Barton." Heero finished off the piece of pizza he was eating, passing the remaining two to Duo who started on them hungrily.

Trowa made a face, flipping Heero off. "Not all of us can work in electronics, Yuy. Besides, I don't hate people. Just customers."

"My kingdom for a night of stocking movies and games." Duo made quick work of the first piece of pizza before diving into the second one. "Toys sucks. Toys at Christmas sucks ass."

"You should try cosmetics." Wufei set down his steaming mug of tea. "I have a pallet full of holiday gift sets and no place to put them. Zechs is going to give me another lecture about placing liabilities if I send them back, but he won't clear space in the front or on seasonal displays for them."

"Talk to Relena. She has a better head for practicalities and as the support manager she has the authority to change things." Heero checked his watch, keeping track of the time left before he had to go back to work. "I've always found her to be extremely helpful."

"Maybe I will." Wufei's eyes slid away to glance briefly around the break room. "She's always busy and I hate to bother her."

"Someone has a crush." Trowa smirked sharing a glance with Duo. "Just ask her out and get it over with."

"She's a manager and I'm not. It's against company policy." Wufei sniffed. "Once I finish school and get a real job I'll consider it." He smirked at Trowa, a glint of wicked mischief in his eyes. "Besides, I'm not the one who ran a pallet jack into the display by Infants because I was watching the new hire."

"Twice." Duo chimed in around a mouthful of food. Trowa muttered something under his breath, finishing off the last of his bottle of water. He glared at Duo who returned the look with one that was downright gleeful. "What was that, Tro? Couldn't hear you."

"I like blonds." Trowa muttered a little louder this time shooting a death glare at his chortling companions. "Blow me, Duo."

"You're not my type." Duo grinned, his earlier annoyances forgotten, as he took delight in teasing his coworker and friend. "Too bad for you. Maybe blondie likes surly guys with weird hair. You could stand to get laid." He paused, timing his final comment as a zinger. "You know, by an actual person. Not just your hand."

Trowa opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a page over the intercom requesting that Duo return to his department to assist a customer. Shoving the last of the pizza in his mouth, Duo got up from his chair. With a wave of his hand he was gone, but unlike when he'd sat down, he was smiling.


End file.
